Tamaki x Male Reader
by sukagiru
Summary: Due to the nature of your father's work, you had to move around frequently. Currently, you recently moved to Japan where you transferred to Ouran Academy. During this time, you made new friends and become interested in a certain blonde prince along the way. The question is, does he feel the same way?


Today was more welcoming than you thought it'd be. You, however, were the exact opposite of that. You didnt like having to wake up so early which had you already annoyed that morning. Not only that, but you werent to pleased about the idea of moving to this new place. Due to the nature of your father's work, you and him moved frequently. This was nothing new. Your father would always mention how it was worth the moving for the work and he was right. You and him were doing better off financially. He even placed you into a private school that only the rich and pampered went to. That was the part that had you nervous though. Being the commoner you were, you weren't used to the thought of luxury, especially that of a highschool.

You got dressed and fixed yourself up as normal. "If you need a ride, I can drive you." Said your father, currently finishing his breakfast. You shook your head in response and told him you'd be fine with walking. It shouldnt be that far off, you told him. Although he held a worried look, Your dad nodded. "Alright, be safe." Then, you headed off to the new school. The day was beautiful, more aesthetic than you remembered it being. You chuckled to yourself, as it reminded you of those cliche slice of life romance animes that mostly took place in highschool. The scene of the pink blossom petals dancing in the wind brought nostalgia of those old animes you used to binge watch.

When you made it to the welcoming gates of the school, you could hardly believe it was even a school. The building was so beautifully crafted and gave off an enchanted feel, intriguing you. It surprised you that a school was even made to look so fancy. Its a fancy school, you dummy. You reminded yourself.

Walking past the gates, you found yourself walking down the path that led to the open doors of the school. While you did, you couldnt help but look around and noticed how most people either were with their group of friends or supposed girlfriends/boyfriends. It made you sigh in despair as it only reminded you of how lonely you were. You hated to admit it but as much as you liked being the badass loner guy, you couldnt help but wish you at least had one companion to keep your heart warm. No matter about that. There were more important things to deal with now.

The school was much more roomy than it seemed to look on the outside. Everything looked much refined and prestigious. It caused someone like you who was used to the comfort of lower class shiver in your skin.

You got used to your schedule later on and went through to your classes, doing regular work and taking notes as usual. While in class, you couldnt help but feel so different among the rest of them, as if you didnt feed in there.

The trouble came whenever lunch time arrived and you couldn't find the room for whatever reason. You wanted to ask somebody for help but it seemed the halls were cleared. No one was in sight. Alrighty then.

You continued to wander around, looking for any indication someone was around so they could help you. A bunch of muffled male voices from behind a door caught your ear. You inspected the door and read its label.

'_Music Room #3'_

Hesitantly, you opened the door and peeked inside. Your eyes catch a group of men who all had distinct differences. The blonde seemed to be a real eye catcher though. He looked like a fairy tale prince. It seemed the prince also saw you because he grinned and spoke. "Haruhi, you didnt tell me we we're having guests!"

The brown haired male, supposedly named Haruhi, let his eyes slide to the door and blinked. "I had no idea that someone was coming. Kyoya, did we have an appointment before lunch."

"Negative." The black haired man replied.

Meanwhile, the blonde sashayed towards you, bringing his arm towards the door frame and bringing his dreamy eyes to you. "Why, hello there, my prince.~" He cooed, the princely smile on his face. "If I may say, your eyes are the most beautiful pools I've ever seen~"

Since you werent expecting such a dreamy man to say such sweet words to you, you blushed and stammered. "U-uh..well, n-not.."

"Senpai," Haruhi sighed, "Give him some space and let him talk. You cant just close in on people like that."

The prince sighed, "Im just greeting him!"

Haruhi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. "Greeting him, my ass." The male approached the both of you and awkwardly chuckled. "Sorry for my Senpai, he doesn't quite understand personal space."

"What?!-" The blonde retorted.

You offer a smile and shrug. "Its fine. Its not like he was bothering me or anything.''

After a moment of introducing yourselves to one another, you explained the situation and Haruhi chuckled. "Yeah, its easy to get lost in this place. I can take you there if you'd like since I was about to head there."

Thank God, help has finally entered the chat. "Thanks, I'd really like that." You tell him. The blonde interrupts, "I wanna go too! Haruhiiii~ Can I come with you?"

"Youll end up bothering him." Haruhi said bluntly and sighed. "I cant stop you either way so I guess so."

It was as if the male's pouty face was now bright and happy. He seemed satisfied.

You didnt mind the walk there since Haruhi was a chill fellow and the blonde, well..he was too focused waving at the other girls. You could notice more eyes were on you than usual. You figured it probably wasnt on you considering you had two handsome men with you. You figured they were probably popular or well known for their looks.

The lunchroom was as enormous and prestigious as the rest of this building was. That didnt stop you from being breathless from how amazing it all was. The food was even more fancy, which had you drooling already. After getting your meal, you sat at a back table where the blonde seemed to have watched from the table where he and Haruhi sat.

You took a bite of the food and instantly felt the clash of mixed flavors tingle your tongue. It was unlike anything you tasted before. You continued eating, enjoying the delectable meal. Sensing someone in front of you, you peered up and came to the sight of the two who led you here, smiling and holding their trays.

"Hey," Haruhi greeted. "We saw that you were sitting by yourself and we thought youd might like some company."

You blinked and smiled a little at their effort. "Oh, thanks but..you dont have to. I'm fine."

"Come on," The prince insisted and invited himself, taking his place on the chair to your left. "No one should have to sit alone, right?"

His persistence surprised you and you shrugged. "I guess so."

Haruhi then also took the other spot beside you.

The blonde then spoke again, "By the way, I didnt get your name. Im Tamaki, by the way, nice to meet you, my prince."

This caused you to chuckle, shaking your head at his mannerisms. "Im Y/N, nice to meet you. Im..not really a prince though. Im the opposite of that actually."

Tamaki looked amused, "Opposite huh? Does that make you the damsel in distress then~?"

That made you snort, "Oh my god, as IF. I meant in a more darker way."

"Thats odd. You dont seem like the dark type." Tamaki responded, looking you up and down. "You look like more of the..sunshine type. Yknow, warm and sweet and stuff."

You laugh, surprised anyone could ever get sunshine out of looking at you. "Trust me, I'm all dark."

Haruhi chuckled softly, "Not to be rude but you honestly dont seem that way. You're actually quite lovely and nice."

Haruhi's comment caused your cheeks and ears to burn, flustered that anyone could find you lovely or nice. For some reason, you didnt think highly of yourself.

The lunch went well. You, Tamaki, and Haruhi began talking about your lives and you mostly discussed how you got here and how you recently moved.

"Hey, Y/N. Why dont you stop by the room again afterschool? Id like to show you something." Tamaki offered.

You simply nodded, unsure of what your new friend wanted to show you and why it had to wait till afterschool. During the rest of your classes, the thought plagued your mind. You anticipated whenever itd come and ponder on what it is.

You sped away once your last class ended and you quickly headed off to find it. After a while of wandering and scanning for the right door, you ended up finding the right door.

You were greeted by a series of voices who greeted you in sync, _"Welcome.~"_


End file.
